<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ima heat my soul by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416433">Ima heat my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Hotels, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non devo essere io a dirtelo, Ryosuke. Vorrei che dopo tutto il tempo che io e te abbiamo passato insieme fossi in grado di capire come rendermi felice senza bisogno che te lo spieghi io” gli disse, con tono stanco, e poi fece un sorriso sarcastico. “Ma evidentemente pretendo troppo da te.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ima heat my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Ima heat my soul - </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uno strofinio. Un bagliore. La fiamma.</p><p>Pochi secondi, poi il calore gli raggiunse le mani, e quando cominciava a pensare che si sarebbe bruciato, la fiamma si spegneva da sola.</p><p>Ne accese un altro. Poi un altro ancora.</p><p>Rimaneva fermo a guardare quella fiamma, ne era come affascinato.</p><p>Era un’opzione sicuramente migliore che guardare davanti a sé, che vedere lo sguardo indagatore di Yamada, che dover affrontare una discussione con lui.</p><p>Chinen parlava sempre troppo quando le cose non erano importanti, e sceglieva sempre di chiudersi nel suo silenzio quando invece lo erano.</p><p>E quella sera, le cose erano serie davvero.</p><p>Lui e Yamada erano in una stanza d’albergo vicino al Tokyo Dome.</p><p>Finito il Countdown, avevano poche ore a disposizione prima di dover andare agli studi per la registrazione del nuovo promotional video.</p><p>Troppo poche perché gli convenisse tornare a casa, e da lì la loro destinazione era sicuramente più vicina.</p><p>Avevano preso questa decisione prima di litigare, ma Yuri ne era contento.</p><p>Era felice di ritrovarsi in quella situazione, era felice di essere in un territorio neutrale.</p><p>Era felice di poter rimanere seduto su quella poltrona, a consumare uno dopo l’altro i fiammiferi messi a disposizione dall’hotel, a fissare quella fiamma quasi sperando che lo bruciasse, quasi sperando che lo risvegliasse da quel torpore in cui gli era parso di cadere nel momento in cui aveva messo piede nella stanza.</p><p>Non voleva parlare con Ryosuke, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto, presto o tardi.</p><p>Probabilmente quello non era il momento giusto.</p><p>Di lì a meno di quattro ore sarebbero dovuti uscire di nuovo, e sarebbe stato quantomeno consigliabile per loro riuscire a dormire almeno un po’.</p><p>Ma non aveva la pretesa di farlo, con quella miriade di pensieri che lo agitavano.</p><p>Era da settimane che non facevano altro che discutere. E sebbene Chinen ammettesse, almeno con se stesso, di essere stato lui per primo a dare inizio alle liti, era comunque certo del fatto che Yamada avesse la sua considerevole parte di responsabilità nella faccenda.</p><p>Perché gliel’aveva detto più e più volte, tanto che era lui stesso stanco di sentirsi parlare; ma Ryosuke sembrava sempre non capire, sembrava sempre ignorare il modo in cui lui si sentiva, sembrava dimenticare le sue parole nel momento esatto in cui metteva piede fuori da casa.</p><p>E Yuri, stanco di doversi sempre ripetere, questa volta avrebbe atteso che fosse lui a parlare per primo.</p><p>Con la coda dell’occhio lo scorgeva, sempre seduto sul letto a guardarlo, sempre con quell’aria grave in viso.</p><p>Chinen aspettava.</p><p>“Per quanto tempo hai ancora intenzione di non parlarmi?” gli chiese alla fine, mentre Yuri faceva dondolare la fiamma davanti ai propri occhi, senza prestargli attenzione.</p><p>“Non ho niente da dirti” mentì, con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Ce l’aveva a morte con Ryosuke, e non aveva la minima intenzione di nasconderlo. Non aveva voglia di lamentarsi per l’ennesima volta, farsi dare ragione in automatico e fingere che tutto fosse passato, che tutto andasse bene.</p><p>Se davvero Yamada voleva risolvere i loro problemi, che cominciasse col fare il primo passo, allora.</p><p>Vide il più grande alzarsi e raggiungerlo, per poi togliergli il fiammifero di mano, gettandolo con poca grazia nel posacenere.</p><p>“Guardami, Yuri” mormorò, prendendogli il volto in una mano.</p><p>Chinen si sottrasse bruscamente alla presa, per poi alzarsi in piedi.</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi, Ryosuke?” sibilò, mettendosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto. “Vuoi parlare? Vuoi continuare a litigare? Allora fai pure. Ti ascolto.” lo provocò, con aria sprezzante.</p><p>L’altro sospirò, tornando a sedersi sul letto e alzando gli occhi in sua direzione.</p><p>“Dimmi che cosa vuoi da me, Chii. Dimmi che cosa vuoi che ti dica, dimmi che cosa vuoi che faccia, dimmi cosa posso fare per renderti felice, perché io evidentemente non lo so!” gli disse, quasi implorante.</p><p>“Non devo essere io a dirtelo, Ryosuke. Vorrei che dopo tutto il tempo che io e te abbiamo passato insieme fossi in grado di capire come rendermi felice senza bisogno che te lo spieghi io” gli disse, con tono stanco, e poi fece un sorriso sarcastico. “Ma evidentemente pretendo troppo da te.”</p><p>Yamada assottigliò le labbra, stringendo le mani a pugno come per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito.</p><p>Chinen rimase a guardarlo, poi sospirò e riprese a giocare con i fiammiferi.</p><p>Ce n’erano anche troppi per i suoi gusti, ma finché non si fosse bruciato, avrebbe continuato.</p><p>Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, prima che il più grande riprendesse a parlare.</p><p>“Credi che io non ci abbia provato?” gli disse, con tono stanco. “Credi che non abbia pensato a come fare? Credi che non mi sia sforzato almeno di non farti avere niente da recriminare?” sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al volto. “Ma non va mai bene quello che faccio, vero Yuri? Non va bene perché ti do troppe attenzioni, non va bene perché te ne do troppo poche. Non va bene se ti sto vicino e non va bene se ti sto lontano. E ora hai tirato fuori questa storia di Yuto, del fatto che sto troppo tempo con lui e che ti senti trascurato” elencò, il tono di voce che di frase in frase si faceva sempre più alto. “Allora perché ti stupisci se ti chiedo che cosa vuoi da me, Chinen?” concluse, alzandosi in piedi e rimanendo immobile a guardarlo.</p><p>Yuri non disse niente.</p><p>Accese un altro fiammifero, ed era l’ultimo.</p><p>Tenne il polso fermo, cercando di non muoverlo, guardando la fiamma consumare il legno, fino a quando non arrivò vicino alle proprie dita.</p><p>Strinse i denti sentendo il bruciore, ma fu solo un attimo, e poi anche quell’ultimo fiammifero si spense, e lui guardò il più grande con aria indifferente, come se niente di quello che aveva detto fino a quel punto avesse un senso, o un’importanza.</p><p>“Nessuno ti obbliga a provare ancora, Ryosuke” gli disse, con nonchalance.</p><p>C’erano fin troppe altre cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non lo faceva di proposito.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo rendeva felice, che non era importante quante volte lui se la prendesse o si lamentasse, non cambiava niente per lui.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe chiamata propriamente felicità forse, ma quando stava con Yamada stava bene.</p><p>Eppure tacque.</p><p>Non aveva voglia di parlare, di spiegarsi, di dirgli tutto quello che pensava.</p><p>Di dirgli che lo amava, perché per quanto quello fosse tutto quello che contava, sentiva che era fuori luogo in quel momento.</p><p>Il più grande respirava pesantemente, e Yuri lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere che stava cercando di trattenere le lacrime.</p><p>“Hai ragione, Chinen. Nessuno mi obbliga a provare ancora” mormorò. “E nessuno mi obbliga a restare accanto a te, se tu non fai niente perché io rimanga.” concluse.</p><p>Poi indugiò per qualche attimo, e l’altro sapeva che stava aspettando proprio di essere fermato.</p><p>Che aspettasse, allora.</p><p>Lui non si sarebbe mosso.</p><p>Yamada afferrò velocemente le sue cose, uscendo dalla stanza senza aggiungere nemmeno un’altra parola.</p><p>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, brusco, e Chinen chiuse istintivamente gli occhi per il rumore improvviso.</p><p>Una lacrima gli solcò il volto.</p><p>Poi un’altra, poi un’altra.</p><p>Non avrebbe voluto che se ne andasse, ma non voleva nemmeno essere lui a fermarlo.</p><p>Voleva che decidesse che niente era così importante da farlo andare via da quella stanza, da farlo andare via da lui.</p><p>Forse Yamada aveva ragione.</p><p>Non sapeva mai quello che voleva, e pretendeva troppo per poi aspettarsi che qualcuno stesse dietro ai suoi capricci, al suo essere infantile, al suo essere criptico.</p><p>Aveva sperato che Ryosuke ci potesse riuscire, ma non poteva fargliene una colpa.</p><p>Guardò distrattamente il posacenere, pieno del legno bruciato dei fiammiferi.</p><p>Poi guardò il rossore sul proprio dito, e il lieve segno della bruciatura.</p><p>Faceva male, ma nemmeno quello importava.</p><p>Raccolse le ginocchia contro il petto, poggiandovi sopra il mento.</p><p>Si asciugò gli occhi, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla porta.</p><p>Ma non s’illudeva.</p><p>Non si sarebbe riaperta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>